


Always

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape are 10 years old. They talk about Hogwarts and their friendship.





	Always

He made his way to the small primary school, where a small number of students stood outside. And there was a girl, who stood alone, her nose buried in a book. Severus Snape knew that his best and only friend was not very popular in her school. Not even her own sister liked her, because of the fact that she was a witch.  
"Lily.", he said loudly and the girl looked up.  
"Sev, hi." Lily Evans smiled with her friendly smile and her red hair danced in the wind. She closed the book and stuffed it in her bag, walking over to him. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy and her red lips smiled a wonderful smile, showing her flashing white teeth.  
"How are you?", Severus asked. His black hair was shoulder-long and hung over his ears.  
"I'm fine, thanks.", Lily said, "And you?"  
"Me? Um, I'm fine too." Lily furrowed her brows.  
"You're not. What's wrong?" Severus smiled. Lily knew him too good, so good that she knew when he lied and now he did. He was definitely not fine.  
"Shall we?", he asked instead of answering and bowed his arm. Lily smiled and took his arm. They walked towards the field, where they first met and sat down under the big tree.  
  
"Now, Sev. Tell me.", Lily smiled and lay her hand on his knee. She rubbed gently and smiled. Severus felt his face reddening. He smiled nervously.  
"I...", he started and Lily looked at him curiously.  
"You?", she asked. Severus knew there was no way out of this subject, and he knew he could trust Lily and tell her everything.  
"After the holidays we'll go to Hogwarts...", Severus said.  
"I know. I'm soo excited. It's-"  
"Lily.", Severus interrupted her and Lily fell silent. She looked at him.  
"After the holidays we'll go to Hogwarts and we will get sorted into our houses." Severus took a deep breath, "You will have new friends and I will have new friends, probably not, but..."  
"Nonsense. You will have friends.", Lily said.  
"Don't be so sure. Anyways, we'll get sorted into the houses and I'm not sure if we'll be in the same house." Lily blinked.  
"What are you taking about?", she asked and took her hand away from Severus' leg. He sighed.  
"My mom wants me to be in Slytherin, just like her. And you will get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, because you're smart and kind and brave and-"  
"Sev." Lily put her finger on his lips. He quietened immediately and looked at her with his mysterious black eyes.  
"Why do you think you will get sorted into Slytherin? You're so sweet and brave as well.", she asked, her finger still on Severus' lips, "And even if you would, we will always be friends.", she added smiling and took her finger from his lips.  
"Always?", Severus asked hopefully.  
"Always." Lily smiled and hugged her friend. Severus buried his face in her shoulder. He inhaled the sweet scent of Lily's and smiled.  
  
Tears shot into his eyes the second he thought about what will happen after the summer. Lily pulled away gently and smiled encouragely. Severus looked in her gemstone green eyes and now he couldn't hold it back. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't cry often, but in front of Lily it was no shame. And he was tired of pretending everything was alright. His father was filth. He was a Muggle and had beaten Severus' mother. His mother was his only friend until he was nine years old, when he met Lily. He had liked Lily since first sight and decided to never let her go. His mother still was his friend. They were very close, even more because her whole family thought of her as a blood traitor after the marriage with his father.  
"Oh, Severus.", Lily said sadly and cupped his cheeks with her hands. Every touch sent sparks through Severus' skin. Lily wiped away his tears with her thumb and pulled his face closer to hers. Their noses almost touched and he felt his cheeks blushing.  
"Always.", Lily said and smiled. Severus' heart melted at her kindness. He sniffed.  
  
36 years later, Severus Snape found himself in the office of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Severus' one and only love Lily had married scum named James Potter, father of the great Harry Potter, who is the reason for Lily's death and the reason Severus visiting Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was worried. Severus knew why. Of course, it was because of Harry, as always.  
"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter.", Severus said angrily. Dumbledore just prophesied that in the right moment, Harry had to die.  
"Don't tell me now you've grown care for the boy.",the headmaster said with a disbelieving look. Severus took out his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum.", he whispered and waved his wand. And out of the end of his wand burst a blinding, dazzling, silver animal - a doe. Dumbledore watched the silver doe dancing in circles over their heads and galloping through a window.  
"Lily?", Dumbledore asked and looked back to Severus, "After all this time?" Severus held back his tears.  
"Always.", he answered, his voice shaking. Suddenly, he saw Lily, sitting in front of him, her warm and soft hands on his cheeks, her eyes glistening and whispering this word. He shook his head to get rid of this image. Lily was the love of his life. His one and only love. And she will be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it's not a happy end...


End file.
